


Pieces Of Egg

by rancheel



Series: Not A Man Or Machine, Just Something In Between [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Also maybe more casually dressed Stephen would be nice too), Breakfast, Diners, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreshadowing, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Reader-Insert, Shirtless Stephen Strange is a concept we need to see, Styx References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You were cooking breakfast when your favorite song came on.





	Pieces Of Egg

You were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the both of you when it came on.

It was in the middle of you flipping your egg too, sadly enough.

“ _Renegade!_ ” You exclaimed, completely ignoring the splatting sound your half cooked egg made as it connected with the tile of your small kitchen in your apartment.

“What?” Stephen called back with a huff, your couch groaning as Stephen was quick to get up and hear you properly.

“What, babe— _Oh God_ , the poor egg.”

You were practically bouncing around your kitchen in excitement with the hot pan in your hands as you just hummed along with the song before stopping to look down at your feet and sighing.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, shit indeed. Now what did you say? I couldn’t hear you from the couch,” Stephen reasoned kindly as he carefully stepped around you to grab the roll of paper towels on the counter.

You placed the small pan back on the heated burner before carefully grabbing the paper towel roll from his hands and squatting down to wipe up the egg.

“I said,” you started with a grunt as you balanced in a complete squat, kind of feeling Stephen’s eyes travel down south before you were back up and tossing the egg covered paper towel away. “ _Renegade_.”

Stephen was quick to move his head away from you as if he wasn’t checking you out just moments ago and tilted his head as he furrowed his brows.

“ _Renegade?_ ”

“Yeah, the song by Styx?”

Stephen threw his head back with a noise of confirmation, holding his hands out for the paper towel roll you had in your hands.

“That makes a lot of sense now,” he started before dramatically grunting when you shoved the paper towel roll in his hands, “actually it doesn’t. Why _Renegade?”_

You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend.

It was still weird to call him that.

_Boyfriend._

“ _Renegade_ was the song on their album _Pieces of Eight—”_ you started before Stephen cut you off to finish what you were saying.

“Which was your first Styx album, right?”

You let out a soft laugh and nodded, turning back to the stove top to eye the probably spitting hot pan. “Right. Do you want me to try and make the eggs for us again? I promise I won’t make them fall on the tile this time.”

Stephen let out a fond chuckle and carefully wrapped his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder after he placed the paper towel roll back on the counter.

“Mm, I’m not too sure. We could always head out to The Square, if you don’t want to risk another egg,” Stephen suggested quietly as you started to lean back into his front.

“I mean, I _could_ go for their pancakes.”

You could practically hear Stephen’s eye roll.

“ _Of course_ you could.”

You laughed aloud and placed your hands on top of Stephen’s before turning your head to try and look at him on your shoulder.

“Is that a yes, we’re going?”

Stephen tried to keep a straight face and keep you on your toes to guess, but his sigh against your neck was extremely prominent as he squeezed your middle.

“You’re lucky you’re cute or else I’d make the eggs myself. Let me just get a shirt on and we can go if you’re ready.”

You let out a little cheer before shuffling a little closer to the stove top to turn off the burner the pan was on, Stephen not letting his grip he had on you go.

“Stephen, if this is going to work, you have to _let me go_.”

Stephen let out a dramatic whine before tugging you back into his chest once the burner was off.

“You’re such an impatient human being, you know that?” You questioned fondly, carefully turning around his arms to look up at his mix of sleep and sex hair, lifting one of your hands to run through it a couple of times.

“ _You_ make me act like this, you know that?” Stephen replied with a soft chuckle before leaning down to press a kiss to your lips quickly.

You let out a soft hum as you then moved your hands to rest on Stephen’s bare sides as you caught his eyes in the fluorescents of your kitchen.

His eyes seemed blue at the moment. Last night you’d noticed they changed colors, and proceeded to make the joke that it changed colors based on his moods.

His eyes so far this morning was a fairly light blue. Not as light as the sky, probably, but just as light as the curtains that you had in your room.

“What’re you looking at?” Stephen questioned with a teasing tone as you tried to hold back a giggle.

“You happy right now, Strange? Or is the blue signifying you’re sad you didn’t get a better look at my ass when I was cleaning up the egg?”

Stephen looked taken back before he processed what you said quickly, letting out a laugh as his hands traveled a little closer to the edge of your sleep shorts.

“God, you’re _still_ on the mood changing eyes? What’s next? I have some weird magic powers?” Stephen scoffed quietly as you let out a laugh, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips again.

“Just go get a shirt on! I’m going to get something other than these shorts—”

Stephen let out a soft _boo_ in rejection as you finally slipped out of his arms.

You were quick to land a smack on his side and a playful look that seemed no where near threatening.

“Clothes first, sexual innuendos  _after_ pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I barely had inspiration for the next chapter to Jukebox Hero, due to some family complications that I literally can't control. That and also I'm busy going through an audition process for a local community theatre here, so I've been doing that more than writing. I missed Stephen Strange, so when Renegade came on my spotify playlist I have for this series, you can kinda guess that I had to to it to 'em.
> 
> Yes, the title is a play on the title of the Styx album. I had the idea and had to use it, sorry I don't make the rules.


End file.
